Seconds
by britty12071992
Summary: ONE-SHOT *LAST SACRIFICE SPOILERS* My first fanfic, please give it a go! This is Dimitri's POV of Rose getting shot by Tasha in Last Sacrifice. This is just something I wanted to see, and thought others would enjoy too.


**This is my first FanFiction, hope you like it. Reviews would be nice, but they aren't necessary, only if I'm worthy.**

**This all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

In a matter of seconds, the situation had gone from ugly, to downright hideous. Moments like this made me wish for a remote control for life.

As Tasha grabbed Rose's friend Mia Rinaldi, I yearned for time. Time to think and time to remove this threat.

"Don't move!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the ceiling. I watched in horror as she pointed the gun at Mia's head. It almost looked like a sick, staged joke, as Tasha painstakingly made her way past chairs, Moroi and Dhampir to reach the exit.

I may not have a remote control to slow down time, but this gave the Guardians a chance to solve this hideous dilemma. My eyes flickered to movement in my peripheral vision – Lissa stepping forward crying, "Tasha, please don't –"

I suddenly sensed the danger the Princess was putting herself in, as did Rose, who broke free of her restraints and sprung forward.

_No! _I thought as I promptly followed, committing the one act I'd been afraid of. After fighting against my feelings for so long back at the Academy, I still chose Rose. I would always choose Rose. The instinct to stop the danger and protect the ones I care about was the only thing running through my mind as I charged over to Lissa.

I heard the gunshots just before I threw myself in front of them both, just a heart beat after Rose. I heard a gasp and then a scream. The Princess' scream. I was about to sigh with relief that Roza was safe, while panic churned in my stomach for Lissa. The Guardians swept upon Tasha like an army of death, intent on subduing her.

I spun quickly to see the most horrifying image, almost more horrifying than the things I had seen – and done – while I was Strigoi.

"Rose," I whispered.

Roza had been shot, and I watched her fall into Lissa's arms, staring in shock. Blood was pouring from two bullet holes in her chest and she was gasping in pain. I knew from the look of confusion and astonishment on her face, that she had not yet comprehended what had just happened.

They say when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. But no one had ever said what flashes before your eyes when your life was dying before you. I did not have any bursts of memory, just an overwhelming influx of emotion.

I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't hear, because the thought of losing her had me numb. I almost laughed at the universe's sick sense of humour. Rose and I had fought tooth and nail to be together, and we had lost so many times. I had almost lost her so many times. I had just gotten her back, my Roza, and I watched her slipping away from me.

I finally snapped out of it and bent down to catch her hand. Tears flowed down Lissa's face in a steady stream while a singular trail of water made its way down Rose's cheek. I caught her hand, but it didn't seem to register with her. She was as numb as I was. I put my hand and hers over her wounds to staunch the bleeding. Hey, it was worth a shot. No pun intended.

She looked up at Lissa as her friend sobbed over her broken body and gave her a small smile. Only my Roza would be trying to comfort someone else at a time like this. Lissa's cries were incoherent; I couldn't make any distinct sound out.

Then she looked at me, and her beautiful eyes held and captivated mine. The look of love and forgiveness in them stunned and halted my upset momentarily. _She forgave me. She really forgave me. _As soon as I realised that she was genuine about her forgiveness, I felt it all drop away.

All the inner-resentment, all the bitterness melted from my system as I was freed from my inner turmoil. I was free. But this realisation, that took so long to arrive, was immediately shattered as I was brought back to reality. To the hellish scene unfolding before my eyes.

She was still looking at me, those brown eyes shining, no tears in her eyes now. Blood was still pouring from her wounds and her face had paled significantly. I saw her fading away, and I hoped my face conveyed the love I felt for her. Her eyes closed gently and she passed out.

Lissa cried out, the only thing preventing me from doing the same was her fast-beating heart under my hand. I realised that tears were silently slipping down my cheeks, and my head was chanting _'No, no, no, no, no…' _over and over again.

It all sped up then, a medical team arrived and we were shoved away from Roza. I was restrained once more and Lissa was pulled away from Rose's broken body, making it impossible for her to heal her friend. I tried to break free from the grip of multiple hands on my arms, but there were about four guardians holding me back.

I watched as her body was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled out quickly. I tried to move after her but was pulled back.

"Rose!" I yelled. I found myself in front of Guardian Croft (Hans?) asking, "What now?"

"She's going into surgery. They'll do everything they can."

But would it be enough? I could only hope.

And so the wait began.


End file.
